Somewhere Only We Know
by lollyaiko
Summary: Byun Baekhyun seorang penderita Achluophobia dimana ia merasakan ketakutan pada kegelapan dan itu tentu membuat hidupnya berbeda dari orang lain. Namun, hidupnya perlahan berubah karena kehadiran seorang pria,penghuni baru apartemen sebelahnya mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan berusaha membantu menyembuhkan phobia milik Baekhyun. ChanBaek! RnR? Yaoi !


PRESENT,

 **LOLLYAIKO**

.

.

Sinar matahari perlahan menembus kedalam sebuah kamar melalui jendela yang ditutupi oleh tirai, seakan menunjukkan bahwa hari sudahlah pagi. Dan orang-orang harus mulai bangkit dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi sang sinar untuk membuat pria dengan bersurai coklat yang tadinya bergelung nyaman di kamarnya menjadi bangun. Berkedip, itulah yang dilakukan oleh seorang pria bernama Byun Baekhyun itu guna menyesuaikan indera penglihatannya terhadap cahaya di sekitar. Sebelum akhirnya, ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju jendela untuk membuka tirainya kemudian mematikan lampu yang ia biarkan menyala karena phobia yang di derita olehnya mengharuskan Baekhyun untuk selalu berada di ruangan yang terang.

Setelah membereskan tempat tidurnya, pria itu lalu segera mandi karena jika tidak salah hari ini ia akan ada kelas menari. Jadi, daripada terlambat— bukankah lebih baik ia sudah harus segera berangkat. Mungkin saja ia bisa mendapat kopi gratis dari temannya yang ia ingat mempunyai shift pagi di salah satu Cafe terkenal di daerahnya, Juliette Cafe.

Kenapa harus bernama Juliette? Well, itu karena pelayan di sana sangatlah tampan dan pintar memanjakan tamu yang kebanyakan berasal dari kaum adam di Cafe tersebut karena cafe memang dikhususkan pada kaum adam yang menyukai sesama jenis, dan Baekhyun harus akui bahwa ia menyukai seorang laki-laki . Jika kau ke cafe itu, maka kau akan dimanjakan seperti seorang perempuan umumnya. Tapi bukanlah itu yang membuat Baekhyun selalu bersemangat pergi ke cafe.

Begitu merasa sudah rapi, ia pun segera mengambil tas nya dan pergi menuju Juliette Cafe. Baru saja ia menginjakkan kakinya di luar apartemennya, bahunya di tepuk oleh seseorang membuatnya segera menoleh. Begitu menoleh, Baekhyun dapat melihat Ahjumma Kim tersenyum ke arahnya sambil menyodorkan kotak yang sudah Baekhyun tebak, pastilah itu isinya adalah kue. Melihat itu, pemuda itu segera menerima kotak itu dengan senyuman— merasa tak enak jika tidak membalas senyuman cerah dari Ahjumma Kim. Dan memakan satu kue, yang rasanya tidak bisa terdefinisikan itu, terpaksa karena sikap menghargainya.

Setelah wanita paruh baya itu berlalu, Baekhyun langsung berlalu segera untuk keluar dan mencari tempat aman untuk memuntahkan kue yang ada di mulutnya.

 **'HUEK'**

Ia segera memuntahkan kue yang ada di mulutnya begitu menemukan tong sampah. Tangannya segera membuka botol minuman yang ia bawa, begitu terbuka, ia segera meminumnya hingga habis. Hal itu ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa aneh yang ada di mulutnya karena mengunyah kue milik Ahjumma Kim.

Merasa rasa aneh di mulutnya sudah hilang, Baekhyun pun kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju Juliette Cafe sebelum ia mendengar suara orang-orang menjerit bersamaan dengan seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam melewatinya. Dan tak perlu berbohong, Baekhyun melihat pria itu memegang pisau yang dihiasi oleh darah membuat pria bersurai coklat itu menahan nafasnya.

Keadaan sekitar yang tadinya tenang-tenang saja berangsur menjadi ramai membuatnya mau tak mau menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria dengan luka tusuk di perutnya dalam keadaan tidak sadar serta dikerubungi oleh banyak orang.

Merasa bahwa ia tak mengenal pria itu dan sepertinya sudah banyak yang menolongnya membuat Baekhyun segera beranjak dari tempat itu sebelum matanya melebar mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Ambulan sepertinya akan terlambat. Aku turut kasihan pada pria itu."

"Tak ada yang bisa membantu pria itu? D-dia terlihat seperti sesak nafas. Kenapa nafasnya menjadi lemah seperti itu?"

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun menoleh kedua kalinya dan memang benar, pria itu terlihat kesulitan bernafas. Dan tanpa ia sadari— kakinya berlari menuju pria itu.

BRUK

Tak memperdulikan bagaimana keadaan kakinya yang ia langsung jatuhkan di tanah sebagai tumpuan, nyawa pria ini lebih penting.

Ia segera menempatkan jarinya di leher sang pria, merasakan denyut nadi sang pria sambil kemudian merobek handuk yang untung sekali ia bawa untuk mengelap keringatnya nanti saat kelas dance.

"Tuan— bisakah kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Baekhyun mulai mencoba menghentikan pendarahan sang pria menggunakan handuknya sebelum merobek kemeja sang pria dan menemukan tanda biru di dada kanan sang pria. Nafas pria korban penusukan itu semakin tak beraturan dan seperti tersedak dalam bernafas membuat Baekhyun panik bukan main.

"I-ini pneumotoraks bukan? Kalau begitu aku harus menusuknya." monolognya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum mengarahkan matanya kke sekitar sebelum menemukan seorang ahjussi dengan pakaian kantor.

"Ahjussi— kau mempunyai bolpoin?" tanya Baekhyun pada sang ahjussi yang langsung mengambil bolpoin di saku jasnya. Setelah menerima bolpoin itu, Baekhyun langsung bersiap menancapkannya tetapi kegundahan mulai menyelimutinya kembali.

Bagaimana jika ia salah? Itu berarti ia harus bertanggung jawab jika pria ini mati. Tapi melihat keadaan si pria membuatnya segera menancapkan bolpoin itu pada dada bagian kanan si pria membuat pria itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Pandangan Baekhyun dengan sang pria bertemu untuk beberapa saat sebelum pria itu langsung memejamkan mata lagi, dan mulai tidak menunjukkan reaksi lagi.

Kepanikan semakin merayap karena beberapa orang menjerit dan menuduhnya sudah membunuh pria itu tepat sebelum suara sirine ambulans terdengar dan kemudian semuanya gelap.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan serba berwarna putih, terlihat seorang pemuda tengah berbaring dengan damai sebelum perlahan kelopak matanya membuka, sedikit menyipitkan matanya guna menyesuaikan dengan cahaya di sekitar sebelum pemuda yang tadinya pingsan itu— Baekhyun langsung terperanjat ketika melihat seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas formal sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

Ia menatap pria paruh baya itu tak nyaman sebelum akhirnya pria paruh baya itu membungkukkan badannya sopan ke arahnya.

"Annyeonghaeo Tuan Byun Baekhyun." Sapa pria berjas formal itu pada sang pemuda di depannya yang masih menatapnya ketakutan.

"N-nuguseyo? Kenapa anda bisa mengetahui nama saya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan terbata-bata. Merasa aneh, karena ia sama sekali tak mengenal pria paruh baya ini yang bahkan mengetahui namanya. Apakah ia diculik?

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya sebelum pria paruh baya itu tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Kim Jong Wan. Saya adalah suami Ahjumma Kim. Dan saya kesini ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena anda telah menyelamatkan tuan muda."

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Baekhyun berpikir sebelum menatap tuan kim dengan pandangan bingung. Untuk soal apakah ia benar-benar suami Ahjumma Kim tak perlu dipermasalahkan, karena dirinya bisa bertanya pada Ahjumma Kim nantinya.

"tuan muda—?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada bingung. Sebelum pikirannya kembali mengingat dimana ia menyelamatkan seseorang yang menjadi korban penusukan dan berakhir pingsan.

"Ah— pria yang ditusuk itu?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan sebelum akhirnya mendapat anggukan dari tuan Kim.

" Apakah— dia benar-benar selamat? Maksudku, setelah aku menusuk dadanya dengan bolpoin, dia bahkan tidak bergerak lagi." Ujar Baekhyun memastikan bahwa orang yang ia tolong benar-benar selamat jadi nantinya ia tidak perlu mendekam dipenjara dengan tuduhan membunuh.

"Para medis mengatakan kau menyelamatkannya dengan tepat. Jadi, mereka tidak terlambat menyelamatkan nyawanya berkat bantuanmu." Jelas tuan Kim sambil menatap ke arah nya. Mendengar itu, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil bergumam 'oh' .

Lalu kemudian menatap jam dinding yang terpasang, dan segera terperanjat.

"Oh— astaga! Ini sudah pukul 7 malam. A-aku harus pulang sekarang, tuan Kim." ujar Baekhyun dengan panik sebelum mencabut infusnya dengan kasar membuat tuan Kim yang berada di sebelahnya membulatkan mata tidak percaya.

"B-biar saya antarkan, nona." Ia diam sambil mempertimbangkan hal itu, tapi melihat keadaan yang sudah gelap. Mau tak mau ia menerima itu.

 ** _MEANWHILE . . ._**

 ** _'TOK TOK TOK'_**

Suara ketukam terdengar di sebuah ruang VIP di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya masuk seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam yang sama dikenakan oleh tuan Kim.

"Tuan muda—" panggil sang pria itu sambil membungkukkan badan sopan kemudian mendekati sebuah tempat tidur yang ditempati oleh seorang pemuda dengan paras tampan tetapi memiliki ekspresi yang begitu dingin. Merasa dipanggil pemuda itu menoleh dan ekspresi dinginnya tergantikan dengan ekspresi yang sedikit lebih manusiawi.

"— ini adalah foto orang yang sudah menyelamatkan anda. Dan perlu saya akui, dia cukup cantik. " ujar pria berbaju hitam itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah foto yang merupakan foto Baekhyun.

Pemuda itu segera mengambil foto itu, dan menatap pemuda yang lain yang ada di foto itu sebelum tersenyum.

"Benar. Dia adalah rubah milikku." ujar pemuda itu dengan nada misterius yang hanya dianggukki oleh sang pria berbaju hitam yang merupakan pengawalnya.

TO BE CONTINUE


End file.
